Sometimes You Don't
by Must-Be-Thursday
Summary: Considering their personal space ignoring, deep meaningful stare having, probably not totally appropriate moments, Dean was fairly surprised he hadn't kissed Castiel before now. Well as surprised as a Winchester could be about anything. First time, Dean's pov. Companion piece to Sometimes You Feel Like A Nut.


**Sometimes You Don't**

**Note: Companion piece to s/8703111/1/Sometimes-You-Feel-Like-A-Nut**

Oops. Well that hadn't gone as planned. Considering their personal space ignoring, deep meaningful stare having, probably not totally appropriate moments, Dean was fairly surprised he hadn't kissed Castiel before now. Well as surprised as a Winchester could be about anything. He conceded he was probably, maybe in love with an angel. But he wasn't gonna say it. 'No chick flick moments' wasn't just something he said to make fun of an over emotive little brother.

So, kissing an angel. Sort of like kissing anyone else. Except it's also sort of like pressing you tongue to a nine volt battery, if a nine volt battery also had fresh breath. Would it be like that every time? The kisses were soft, and then insistent, then sloppy. The slight zap of the first kiss never faded. Castiel was a pretty good kisser, Dean thought.

And now they were moving from the wall he had pressed Cas against. During a break in the action, Dean pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it. Castiel led him by the hand over to the bed and gently pulled him down on top. He brought their lips together again as Dean slowly undid the neat knot of his tie. Then slid off his trench coat and jacket. He slid them to the floor in a colorful pile of fabric. Hmm...there were way too many buttons on this shirt. He unbuttoned the top button, then decided to just rip the shirt open. And that was way more fun than it should have been. Especially with the face Castiel made.

Great. He was trying to seduce the forty million year old virgin. And it was actually going pretty well. Smooth move Winchester. He gripped Cas' hand and placed it on his chest, heart thumping excitedly underneath. Castiel tweaked a nipple experimentally and Dean let out a surprised moan before he did it again. And then oh, oh no, his hands were rubbing Dean's ribs. An awkward huff of a laugh was forced out. Apparently tickling is not a concept angels were aware of. And that made Dean laugh too. Castiel looked confused, and Dean pulled himself into a half sitting position and brought him in for another kiss, just as odd and tingly as the others.

He moved his lips down the angel's neck, nipping little bits of the exposed skin, leaving little mouth shaped bruises. He bit against his collarbone and felt the heat of a rosy blush. He could also feel Cas' hips rocking against him. Just little digs that were almost unnoticeable. Dean opened his legs and let Cas fall into the space between, their lower halves laying flush together.

Dean ground himself against Castiel, watching his eyelids drop and eliciting a moan so deep and gravelly he swore he could feel it physically manifest and go through his body like a caress. And that was so so hot he has to be able to touch and see all of the angel right that second. They fumbled together with Cas' slacks before Dean grew impatient and flipped him over and pressed a hand on his chest. The pants came off with a quick tug and Dean's follow shortly after. Castiel was still tentatively touching the skin of his neck and chest while he tongued a path from neck to navel, hands searching out ribs and hips and finally thighs.

He continued exploring with his tongue before he paused. Castiel didn't have any body hair. Not under his arms, or on his chest, or trailing down from his belly button. Slightly odd, must be some sort of angel thing, or maybe the vessel came that way and Cas had just kept it in factory conditions. Dean only paused for a second before returning his lascivious attentions to the naked form beneath him. Cas was canting his hips upward and Dean moved down to meet him with his lips, wrapping his hand around the base of the angel's cock.

Need lube, need a condom, _need need need _to fuck him into the mattress right now. Dean flailed under the bed for a second before finding the little bottle of lube he had dropped there a night or two before. There was lint on it and that was sort of gross, but wasn't gonna stop him from using it. Now where did he put that condom? Oh right, wallet. He looked down at Castiel, who was nodding, one step away from begging, looking absolutely debauched. And that was the only push he needed to flip the top on that bottle and slick up his fingers.

He carefully circled Cas' entrance with his thumb. The angel's head fell back and Dean could feel him loosen up and almost float. That was sort of weird. But they were kind of past the point of no return on this and Dean was not going to be deterred by a little angel mojo. He slowly inserted one finger,rubbing over Castiel's hip with his free hand in a way he hoped was comforting. Another finger was added and he slowly curled them.

The angel shook and gasped, enjoyment very obvious on his face. Dean helped him roll onto his chest, kissing his shoulders and back. He carefully guided himself into Cas, who let out a low groan, his face pressed to the bed. He was cautious and as gentle as someone could be in this situation. Immortal angel or not, he was still a virgin. But apparently angels are impatient. Castiel hauled himself up a bit, looked back at Dean with a very serious face that obviously meant _harder_, and grabbed a thigh to pull Dean in closer.

Dean gripped the other's hips, thrusting deeper, feeling everything hot, and tight. There was a cacophony of moans, and sighs, and other very fun sex noises that he would recall for fun at a later date. Cas was gripping the sheets, shaking slightly, just about to take that grand leap off the precipice. Dean was following right behind, giving one last dramatic groan before molding himself to Castiel's back. They lay together, chest to sweaty chest. Dean with his arms around Cas. He swore he could feel the air around them crackle and see the angel's eyes glow almost imperceptibly.

Castiel was looking up at him with some secret, smug, angel intention. He asked to be kissed again. It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
